La rose et l'ours
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Rosalie/Emmett J'étais une rose, belle mais pleine d'épines pourtant j'avais besoin de mon ours pour me protéger du mal-être qui m'habitait depuis ma transformation. Lisez&reviewez svp


La rose et l'ours

_Cet OS se passe dans Hésitation après que Rosalie ai raconté son histoire à Bella._

POV Rosalie

J'étais sur le perron, regardant les étoiles qui m'avaient apparemment abandonné ce soir d'hiver, les flash-back de cette nuit revenaient me hanter, réveillé par mon récit.

Si j'avais encore pu pleurer je l'aurais fait, pas devant Bella bien sûr, je ne voulais que personne ne soit témoin de ma faiblesse.

Personne à part…

Deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et j'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me faire une injection de morphine.

Emmett était le seul que j'autorisais à voir ma véritable nature, pas celle d'une teigne comme tout le monde le pensait, en fait j'étais fragile et je détestais ça !

Je détestais tout en moi, même ma beauté me dégoûtait tout était de sa faute, sans elle je ne serais pas un vampire et l'ironie du sort était que ma nature vampirique avait encore accentuée ma beauté !

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de mon ours, je voulais juste oublier ce que j'étais.

Alors je me retournais pour le regarder dans les yeux, son regard était le seul miroir qui me renvoyait l'image que je voulais avoir de moi, pas celle d'un monstre ni même d'un mannequin, Emmet me voyait comme son ange, sa rose.

Parfois je m'en voulais de l'avoir contraint à partager mon éternité de damnation mais lui jamais, il m'aimait et pour lui la « vie » de vampire était une bénédiction et non une malédiction.

Je venais de dire à Bella de ne pas se faire transformer par amour mais qu'avais-je fait moi ?

Dès que j'avais vu Emmet j'avais senti que je ne pouvais pas le laisser se vider de son sang et mourir dans la forêt comme un vulgaire animal.

Mon ours ne devait pas mourir !

J'avais dit à Bella que c'était à cause de ses boucles brunes que je l'avais sauvé et c'était en partie vrai, j'avais vu en lui un cadeau du destin qui m'apportait ce que j'avais toujours désiré mais pas de la façon dont je l'attendais.

Je n'avais pas eu d'enfant mais j'avais trouvé le grand amour, la seule personne capable d'apaiser toute cette douleur et cette rancœur qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Par contre je ne savais pas pourquoi il restait avec moi, je ne lui apportait rien de bon.

Il soulageait ma douleur mais moi je ne faisais rien pour lui pourtant ma simple présence à ses côtés semblait le rendre heureux, il ne demandait rien d'autre que mon amour.

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que nous étions dans cette position sans parler ni bouger et je souris en pensant que ça ne nous ressemblait pas. Après tout nous étions un couple de vampires sulfureux.

Je me retournais et m'accrochais à son cou, prenant sa bouche avec force presque avec rage.

Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser, l'approfondissant encore si c'était possible, il saisit ma jambe et la remonta pour la coller contre sa hanche.

Ce contact m'électrisa et j'arrachais sa chemise qui finit sur le sol, déchirée en mille morceaux.

Nous n'y fîmes attention ni l'un ni l'autre et j'enroulais mon autre jambe autour de sa taille pour qu'il me porte dans notre chambre mais il semblait en avoir décidé autrement et me plaqua directement contre un arbre qui se trouvait près de la maison.

Il commença à retirer mes vêtements et je me cambrais.

Il y eu un craquement sourd puis nous fûmes couchés sur le sol, l'arbre avait cédé sous ma force vampirique.

J'eus alors un pincement au cœur, je ne pouvais même pas faire l'amour contre un arbre.

Emmet du sentir (ou prévoir car ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais ce genre de réaction) mon instant de trouble car il mordilla tendrement mon mamelon, me signifiant ainsi que si nous n'étions pas des vampires nous ne pourrions tout simplement pas être ensemble.

Je souris et gémis puis il reprit ses assauts avec plus de fougue.

J'avais beau dire mais au fond de moi je savais que je n'aurais échangé ce moment d'intimidé avec mon ours pour rien au monde pas même une minute d'humanité car malgré tout les mes défauts je l'aimais.

Je l'aimais comme une jeune fille aime son sauveur car c'était qu'il était pour moi, celui m'avait sauvé et qui avait apporté un peu de bonheur dans ma vie de vampire.

Je n'étais qu'une rose protégée du froid mordant, qui m'habitait depuis cette nuit d'hiver abominable, par un ours bienveillant.

Fin

_Alors ? Une review^^ ?_


End file.
